Dr. Berrisford
Dr. Berrisford is a brilliant psychiatrist with a dangerous agenda, who serves as one of the two main antagonists of the horror movie Bad Dreams, along with Harris. He was portrayed by Harris Yulan who played the skeptical Judge Stephen "The Hammer" Wexler in Ghostbusters II. Dr Berrisford's Scheme After Cynthia awoken from her 15-year-old coma, the first person she saw was Dr. Berrisford, who runs a clinic she's now in. To Cynthia, he wanted to help her adjust to her new life in the 1980s, yet unknown to Cynthia and everyone, Berrisford wanted to test his secret theory on suicidal tendencies, starting with Cynthia. Berrisford secretly switched prescribed drugs and pills with those of his own choosing and according to his design. One by one, the patients fell prey to this form of mind control and psychotropic effects and began to kill themselves. Cynthia blames those deaths on the ghosts of Harris and his long-dead hippie love cult while Dr. Alex Karmen, Berrisford's assistant is at lost with founding out the cause of these strange deaths, including the "suicide" of the married couple and fellow patients Connie and Ed whose blood together came raining down upon Cynthia and many other people through the hospital's air vents, creating a nightmarish panic. The last victim, a girl with a spiritual nature named Gilda who was among the mental patients and she was the only one before Berrisford's apprentice Dr. Alex Karmen, figured out it was Dr. Berrisford under the persona of the dead cult leader Harris, who had been killing all the patients. She died saving Cynthia from Berrisford after she told that Gilda is not for this world but Cynthia is and can be, before she drank a poison in her bedroom alone the last time she saw the face of the true monster who is behind these mysterious suicides. Later, Dr. Berrisford came to Cynthia's room in the midst of patients with severe mental problems slowly running around and attacked Alex who there tried to rescue Cynthia from his influence. He took her to the rooftop of the clinic where Cynthia begin her "final journey" by jumping off the roof. Alex got there in time to save her. But Berrisford after failed convincing his former apprentice to let her go, began stabbing Alex's hand with a syringe in order to finish them both off. But Detective Wasserman who was on Cynthia's case in the '70s, arrived with the police and Berrisford stopped. In the end, Berrisford fooled the detective and Alex that he going to shoot himself with a handgun before tried killing them both point blank. But Cynthia after realizing it was Berrisford and not Harris, stopped him and pushed him off the rooftop and he died landing on the roof of a car, ending his psychological and sadistic reign of terror. Original/Alternate Ending In the deleted scene that was the movie's original ending, after Alex saved Cynthia from committing suicide, Berrisford while smiling at them, strangely jumped from the rooftop and killed himself, landing on a car. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased